Roleplay:Into The Dark Night REMADE
Chapter 1: The Silent War it was cold. As Chelsea woke up she noticed that her bed was empty. Someone had moved away quite fast, as he literally threw away the blankets and very likely slammed the doors as he ran away... Chelsea: *groans, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before glancing to the empty space beside her* ...Severo? *squints when she doesn't see him, swinging her legs out of bed and glancing at the door* Severo!? The main door of the villa is open and a cold breeze enters from it. Chelsea: *shivers from the cold. She swung her legs out of bed, pulled on her jacket and went outside, standing in the doorway* Severo? The villa is on a hill, surrounded by a verdant forest. A trail of withered grass leads her to the forest, where someone is lying on the ground. Chelsea: *slowly aprouches this someone* Severo? It's me, Chelsea. What's with you? A man lies on the ground, surrounded by withered grass. His tanned skin is covered in shiny black sweat, as the moon shines on him. Chelsea: *brow furrows at seeing him like this. She lays her jacket over his shoulders and lightly touches him arm* ...it's one of those nights again, isn't it? Severo: "Ach... you've been too wild lady... With all that shaking mr.Pain and Atrocity starts making trouble... " Chelsea: ... *finally sighs sadly after a long pause* Can you stand? Severo:"Oh... Ah yes... *stands* Sorry... but... I would prefer to sleep in the library tonight..." Slowly walks away. Chelsea: ... *watches him for a while before looking up at the stars, losing herself in her own train of thought* ~"Using me to bring about the Apocolypse or not... *sighs* I still wish you guys were here."~ *follows Severo back to the villa* ~the morning after~ Severo: "WAKE UP LADY!" Chelsea: *eyes snap open in an instant* !? *groans as she sits up, mumbling something in French* I have a name... what now? Severo: "It's Monday! You need a HUUUGE breakfast for beginning your week the right way! *puts on her bed a big foldable table with enough breakfast to feed an alligator* I've been cooking this all morning. I've already had breakfast so... Now it's up to you. In the meanwhile, I am going to re-paint the East wing. Lea's orange and black really punches with my eyes. She had a terrible taste indeed... but she was the boss, was." Severo could not have a job, as the minimal injury could turn him into a mindless killing machine. So he had begun to re-shape the villa and the grounds. But was evident for him to feel useless... Chelsea: *smiles silently to herself before looking down at her food* ... *her smile fades as she takes a few bites* Severo:"wh-what's up lo... Chelsea?" Chelsea: *snickers slightly at his correction* Nice one... *sighs* It's nothing really. I just feel so... empty. Severo: "Empty?!" Chelsea: ... *glares at him* In short, I'd give anything to be in your shoes right now. I used to hold five spirits, remember? Now, all five are destroyed, Mother is who-knows-where, and Wendigo... *sighs sadly, averting her eyes to the floor* What's the use of living forever if you're just another human. Severo:"*inspires* well... If every spirit left you, how could you be still immortal? Oh, mh... It's late! You'd better go to work!" Chelsea: *throws a pillow at him* This conversation isn't over, mister. *gently pushes the table from her lap to get up* I'll finish this up later. Wasn't hungry to begin with... *gets some of her clothes from her dresser* No offence. *smirks and slaps him hard on the rear before sprinting down the hall, laugthing happily before slamming the bathroom door by accident* Severo:"yke... Well... Better to begin repainting the east wing..." ---- That night the moon was full. It hung high over the huge pines of the road as Chelsea approached the villa. There was something strange in the air... like... mist, but at every breath she could feel a deeper, ancient feeling of that bizarre athmosphere. Maybe the stress was tinkering with her brain... Chelsea: *a little ways from the villa when she stopped, crossing her arms* You've got two seconds to come out before I come looking for you! ... No one answers. Chelsea: *turns around* Show yourself! Now! ...nothing... The lights of the villa are on. Very likely Severo is waiting for her to come back. Also the windows of the front wall are now changed with more classic stained glass. There is a small paper under a brick on the road. "I am waiting for you, I have "remade" the bath, do you want to see it? I have prepared a hot bath for two... Severo." Chelsea: *snickers, neatly folding the note and stuffing it into her bag* ~"Big flirt. Why couldn't he be on my side back in the old days?"~ *glances over her shoulder* ... *shrugs it off and reaches the front door* It can wait. Well, Severo wasn't waiting for her, or better, not the humanoid Severo... A blood red armored beast with a spiky tail, his eyes blindfolded by a plate of the same colour. His naked skin had become black. The berserk Severo looks at her, growling... Chelsea: *standing there wide-eyed, before slamming the door shut and sprinting the opposite direction* Nevermind-nevermind-nevermind! the berserk simply breaks the door and starts running after her at a speed double than hers, but before he can reach her ???:"found you!" the berserk turns, someone is standing on the roof of the villa, his shadow contrasts with the full moon ???:"and now die monstrosity!" the mysterious newcomer leaps and smashes the berserk's face with what seems to be a walking stick, fool! No human can kill a death acolyte! But... This one seems different, he is absolutely human, but his way to avoid attacks by elegantly jumping, and the strenght he is showing... he doesn'y seem very human, despite his soul's aura stating the contrary. Chelsea: *watching wide-eyes from behind a tree* !? *leans with her back against the trunk and slides to the ground, looking down at her hands* Come on! There's gotta be something I can do. *glances back at the fight* the berserker lunges to her, ignoring the attacker, but as it's a few meters from her, a long shiny armor like clawed arm comes out of her chest, glowing of the dark, golden greenish light typical of spirits, ot grabs Severo's chest and throws him away, obliging the Berserker to retreat in the woods, then, the arm slips back in her chest. Chelsea: *eyes wide and mouth agape, touching her chest at the spot where the arm appeared* What the...? *glances at the newcomer in slight bewilderment* Erm... yeah... I'll be... right back. *runs after the berserker, following his path into the woods* Severo!!! Get back here this instant!!! a walking stick blocks her path, by being smashed into her face ???:"is too late for him, he is now a servant of the dark." Chelsea: *stumbles back from the hit, losing her footing and falling to the ground* Gah! *glares at him* Why you...! *stands, fingers arching in a way they always would when using Riados' claws* Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's impolite to hit a woman? *takes a fighting stance, half exspecting razor-sharp claws to form any second* Especially one who can hit back twice as hard! ...Nothing happens... ???:"come on! The ones like us shouldn't fight one against the other, anyway, look at this." unsheates a rapier, the blade and the complicated flowery hilt shine oddly like... Brass, enough shiny to hurt Chelsea's eyes. ???:"if you were my enemy, the plain sight of this would have revealed your true nature, as it did with your boyfriend there, do you think it's a wise thing to breed with the guys of darkness?" Chelsea: *face turns bright red* Okay, first: do me a favor and keep your nose out our damn business! Second of all: He's a good person at heart. Something must've happened to suddenly make him act like this. He'd never raise a finger to me, much less pounce at me! ???:"suuure... He slept with you, but who ensures you that he wasn't waiting for a chance to kill you? He could feel the powers withon you, but he didn't tell you of their existance... I know the ones like him, they wait a good chance to stike... And in the meanwhile they gain enjoyment from their victim..." Chelsea: *growls* I lost my powers a lifetime ago, Einstein! If I knew what in hell that just was, I would've already used it to tear you apart. ???:"mh hhh hhh... I see, you are not going to follow me on your own..." she feels a strong hit on her head, a drop of blood runs on her cheek as she faints... --- the gentle light of the morning shines on her, as Chelsea awakes in soft blankets, in a room unknown to her, very nice, but unknown. Chelsea: Hmm... hmmm... *blinks a few times to get used to the light* Where... Severo? ???:"so it's name is Severo... An italian, pfh, always the same." Chelsea: *snarls* He! His name is Severo! ...And it's not Italian. *groans, rubbing her head in irritation* ???:"well, well, you wouldn't talk to me that way if you knew how has it been hard to stuff you in a golf bag, avoid security, put you into the plane, bring you there, change your clothing and put you to sleep. Also I would suggest you to have a shower." the mysterious guy of the last night was a boy... At least five years younger than her, with bizarre tan skin, red hair and blue eyes, oddly, his look somehow recalled Severo's. He was wearing a black gilet and a white shirt, with the pocket watch, like some kind of nobleman. Chelsea: ...You did what!? Who the hell do you think you are!? ???:"I am a shepherd, a protector of humankind and defender of progress, I am Second Salvadores, descendant of the god-elite race. My ancestors were the patriarcs of the old testament: Noah, Moses and Abraham..." he stands proudly in front of her: "people like me is taked by God himself to defend humanity from the forces of evil, and lead them on the path of righteousness and justice, the hebrews of today are not the old race of the bible, they don't live hundreds of years like Noah, they are not as strong as Sanson, and don't posess the great magic of Moses. And you, lady, you are our new guest..." in the meanwhile as the pearly light of the rising sun shone on him, Severo looked at the torrent, the flow of his tears mixing to its, a huge, burnt, clawmark on his chest. Severo:"*voice broken by tears* it... It's... This... Me? Wh hhh hhh... Yyy... Can't I be left at peace... Oh... Ch... Ch..." a pair of womanly arms crosses around his neck Severo:"s... Stay away from me..." ???:"oh... I know your feelings..." that voice was deep and provocative, like a panther's Severo:"wh... What do you mean? Who are you?" ???:"one like you, a being of the dark..." a black haired fair maiden, seemingly in her early twenties, stood behind him, her dress made of black silk with a furry neck ???:"my name is Carmilla, and I can help you..." Severo:"why should I trust you?" Carmilla:"in a world dominated by light, we beings of dark must stick together to survive..." Severo:"I don't serve the dark..." Carmilla:"nor your beloved does, unfortunately your inner natures are conflictual, tell my, why did you hid her her powers?" Severo:"I... Was afraid..." Carmilla:"for her to kill you?" Severo:"I am the defeated, she has won, and I feel lucky to serve her and... Share her bed... A rightful fate for a conquered..." Carmilla:"conquered, or conqueror? I can show you the truth about your dark side." Severo:"promise me... That she will be safe... And I'll do whatever you'll tell me to do." Carmilla:"good, I guess it's time for you to know yourself better..." ---- "ALL'ARMI MIEI PRODI, È GIUNTA L'ORA DELLA VEGLIA, LE TENEBRE NON DORMONO MAI!" Second:"*interrupts his pompous speech* damn... That old coffe machine..." an armored leg opens the door with a kick, and a Full armored medieval knight runs in ???:"SVEGLIA, PRODI PALADINI, VI ATTENDE UN GIORNO DI..." Second:"TACI! Eravamo tutti svegli prima che tu, pezzo di ferraglia, ti mettessi a strillare come la vecchia ciabatta che sei! (SHUT! We were all ready even before that you, pile of scrap, began shouting like the old hag you are!)" ???:"oh..." the knight returns into the corridor, leaving behind only the clunky noise of his armor. Second:"that was Agilulfo... He is very envious of the ones that can sleep, so he has fun in waking us up at impossible times... Even if I ask myself how things that don't exist can be envious..." Chelsea: ... *climbs out of bed and enters the hall* Agilulfo? Second:"he is the groundmaster of this place, he is a knight of Charlemagne, of course speaking of "being" is impossible with him, as he is an empty suit of armor kept alive by the sheer willpower of its nonexisting wearer, actually his own existance is quite a paradox. He exists because he knows to, but at the same time he doesn't exist at all. The problem is that he hasn't stopped behaving like he did 1200 years ago..." Chelsea: *scowls at him* I don't remember talking to you, monsieur. And I also don't take kindly to how mean you are to him. *goes after Agilulfo until she's walking right next to the tin-man* Agilulfo:"*notices her*???" Chelsea: Bonjour. *she smiles at him* Is monsieur Second always like that? Agilulfo:"well, you can't expect for people of such a rank to behave like everyday peasants. Not from people who fight everyday against the forces of evil! but why is an old woman such as she walking around this way, and... I see she to have no children yet, that's bad, she shouldn't wait so much for giving birth!" *his accent sounds german like, he says "she" in a way more similar to the german "sie". It's normal, as at thise times French derived from German.* Chelsea: Ignarance cet passe un, can you show me the one in charge of this place? Agilulfo:"as you wish." the suit of armor escorts her through some kind of renaissance palace, in the meantime, lots of people begins to fill the halls, some of them have got the same brass like aura of Second. They look like humans, but... More, more human than human. Agilulfo:"here we are" the armor stops in front of a door, then waits in a military pose used in the 800 D.C. Chelsea: Merci Agilulfo... *reaches to knock on the door but glances at him first* Par le chemin, my name is Chelsea. Chelsea Madeline. the study is a simple room in carved wood with a frescoed ceiling, a huge man is sitting on a chair, bald and bearded with a cross carved on his forehead, he is looking at some papers in a very bored way. ???:"come. Second spoke me about you, sit and do as you please." Chelsea: Oh great! Let me guess... *takes a seat in front of him* Everyone in this place knows who I am, and what I used to do. Pardon me, but I'd much rather be walking around with Agilulfo than that pompous jerk! Second: " the pompous jerk is listening." he was sit at her left, but the sofa had a so high seatback that was not possible to see him. ???:"yes yes, he is quite silly sometimes..." all of the sudden Chelsea feels a strong fear... or simply respect, that sensation comes as soon as she stares to the mark on the boss' forehead. ???:"so, you too are not immune to the effects of my punishment, well, I am Cain, that Cain. And please, don't ask me about my brother, I had my good reasons." this meant he was at least 4000 years old... Cain:" also, did he speak to you? he has informed us about your silent war against the spirits of evil... and we are grateful." Chelsea: Yeah, great. *shakes her head quickly* I haven't met your brother, sir. Yet, anyway... What's worse, I don't have my powers... not the ones I used to, anyway. So, whatever you want me to do, I'm sorry... but, I just can't. Cain:"mhhh... I see he hasn't told you anything." ???:"why should I reveal myself to such a useless woman." Cain:"you just did." ???:"ooh... you channeled my words through telepathy, didn't you?" an armored claw slithers out of Chelsea's chest ???:"now I must deal with her..." it grabs ger face, and then... dark. ---- chelsea found herself in a bizarre place, it was Cain's office, but instead of Chelsea there was someone else sat on a chair. ???:"a furry wolf..." the creature said, as it stood in front of her, a werewolf of some kind, with bizarre green markins running through his fur, as he wore nothing but a sleeveless jacket and shorts... Or better... things that covered only his forelegs showing what was very likely his underwear, bothe his arms and legs were covered, if not made, in solid metal. ???:"seriously... Why am I bound in this... Form..." Chelsea: ... *sighs* Merde... What now? ???:"you don't recognize me, well, how could you... I am Wahn Dirja, known as Wendigo. those indians of America translated my name wrong. So, tell me, woman, why should I lend you my powers. You aren't even good enough for breeding." Chelsea: *glares at him* I can be a chienne when I want to be, Wendigo. ...And I don't know, and don't care. Wendigo:"rrrmmm... Without me you are nothing, you would dissolve into dust. You need my help to rescue the one you love, and I am willing to do it. I have spent 6000 years in an insane and corrupt shell, I must do something to be forgiven. Even working with a woman. (Remember, 6000 years ago women were nothing but means of reproduction.)" Chelsea: *growls, right in his face* If that's all you want from me, than go to hell! Let me dissolve to dust, see if I care. If I was afraid of dying, I wouldn't have gone against you in the first place. Wendigo:"but there is someone who won't be happy of your death... Severo is his name, if I am correct. Also, you shouldn't talk to me this way! All I have done was to save mankind from total annihilation!" Chelsea: ...Fine. What do you want me to do? Wendigo:"listen to those guys." she wakes up on her chair, in the same pose Wendigo had. Chelsea: *shakes her head a few times, rubbing her head* I may as well be dead. Second:"what's the matter lady?! Oh, I guess we should inform her... About that." Cain:"Severo Megidd has officially joined the side of dark, our enemies, the wolves of mankind. In a few words: he is a bad guy, again." Chelsea: Oh great. And here I thought things couldn't get worse! Cain:"I must tell you a story, so you can understand how things truly are. I was there, I have seen myself all the events I am going to tell, as god's punishment for my trasgression makes me immortal." Chelsea: ... *nods, giving him the motion to continue* Cain:"well, 3215 years ago, our elite people: the Israeli, fought a war against the city of Gerico, we sieged the city for years, and its inhabitants, moved by hunger, summoned the powers of hell and turned themselves into polar opposites of what we were: they became the first beings of dark, vampires, lichantropes, sorcerers and ghouls, monsters of every kind, our war went on for centuries, until God gave us a solution, we used the weapon known as "the ark" to destroy the city, but their cursed brethren still lives, and reproduced throughout the centuries. Us Israeli elected ourselves as sworn protectors of humankind and progress, while the beings of the dark: the Hiericah, have sworn to plunge humankind into an era of regression, fear and obscurantism. Whatever step forward humankind does, they try to twart and destroy. This is why you must help us, because the time is nigh, the prophecies of Johan the profet says that soon the beast will come, a dark messiah: the Malignant one that will destroy this world with the help of the forces of dark... And we suspect for this antichrist to be... You guessed..." Chelsea: No, I can't guess. Horrible at it, for that matter... Cain:"no human can defeat one of your kind, we included, Severo is an impossible foe for us, we can't do him any harm. This is why we have resorted on you, you are the only one who can kill Severo Megidd-" Chelsea: !? *snarls, slamming her hands onto the table and glaring him in the face* No! No, we aren't. Someone else is behind this! Cain:"oh, that's obvious. But Severo Megidd is still a problem. But if you think to be able to change his heart... Otherwise, you'll have to face him any way." ~meanwhile~ the way to the castle was muddy, as the coach proceeded under the rain It frequently slipped. The inside was in red velvet, Carmilla had fallen asleep on his chest, as she slept she purred faintly like a cat. He knew she was doing a huge flirt, but he was uninterested. He wasn't a pederast, even if he was sure he would have never slept again with Chelsea he promised to himself not to be tempted by young monster ladies... Mh... A werewolf girl... Like his little Chelsea... Well, she would have been, if she ever told her about her powers. He could see him, Wendigo, but what would have Chelsea done to him if she ever discovered she could kill him? "Mhn..." Carmilla crouched on his chest, her too short dress revealing her underwear Severo:"*sigh*" fate always prevented him from succeeding with women, at first the broken legs, then that intestinal worm, and then the italian army... Not to forget about the fact he was technically a walking corpse, posessed by a vengeful spirit. A monster in all senses. --- damn, that place was literally filled with beauties, the dark stone halls of castle Dracula housed every kind of bizarre creature, or well, they all looked human, but he could see their true look behind the humanoid illusion. The uses of such people were... actually not that despicable, he imagined impaled prisoners on the walls, orgies at every step, children being sacrificated to demonic idols... Instead it was all quite calm, ok, everyone was quite weird, but not that crazy as he tought. Not so bad as his new home... Carmilla:"what is your problem, I see you quite down..." Severo:"oh... No, just... Nostalgia." Carmilla:"we all feel that, we have been all refused by God, that preferred humankind over us... We are all imperfect beings. But we must survive, and to do so, protect this world from the destruction the "elite children of God" are bringing to it. come, I am going to show you your new home..." ---- Cain:"so, these are your choices: you can convince Severo to join us, or kill him. there are no options left." Chelsea: *sighs* I'll see what I can do. Can we just find him already? Cain:"that was the plan, but "a difficult journey awaits you..." But I guess you've already imagined that." Chelsea: *sighs* Alright. Where do we go first? Cain:"ah ah ah... Not so easy. You can't go alone. Second will come with you." Second:"mhn... WHAT!?" Chelsea: *gives Cain an off look* Can I make a complaint? Can't Agilulfo come with me instead? Cain:"mhn... Not only Second. There are other agents of mine scattered across the world, I have ordered them to wait for you. But I am sorry, knight Agilulfo would be far too... Indiscreet." Chelsea: *gives Second a sideways glance* Second:"hum... Master... Why me?" Cain:"you are the youngest of us, your aura is very weak and almost impossible to percept. So you can be mistaken for an everyday person. Also, you need to make experience." Chelsea: Oh, *crosses her arms* And I'm not gonna stick out like a sore thumb in comparison? Cain:"we perceive no aura from you. If you cover your eyes with those sunglasses of yours there is no way we can distinguish you. We noticed your personal battle... Because the actions of Dark Philosophy were impossible to ignore, we noticed the apparition of those lesser creatures, we have more eyes than the united states government." Chelsea: Okay, good to know. Cain:"you'll leave tomorrow. We need to prepare." Chelsea: Mhm... ---- as night came Agilulfo showed Chelsea her room, the day had been quite interesting, the shepherd of mankind worked all the time to solve all the problems of humanity, but they didn't really care of the price their actions would have requested. As she wore her night wear and was ready to fall asleep, she sat on the bed, as something was missing. She couldn't sleep. Her dear friend insomnia, how much time did it pass... She almost forgot about it since she had Severo with her, and then she discovered how really was her bed cold... meanwhile Severo had happily discovered that those monsters weren't disorganized beast, but they had a plan, they were willing to save the planet from humanity's greed, even if their plan for plunging the world into a new middle age sounded quite creepy, also their inventions: AIDS, burocracy, Harry Potter (he didn't really understand how could Harry Potter bring humanity back into the dark age)... Carmilla:"hey... I see you quite lost..." Severo:"no, just... Well, monsters..." Carmilla:"well, I should show you your new room... Follow me! ⭐️" Severo:"ehm..." it looked more like a girl's room, a gothic ensemble of black cushons, red carpets and lots, lots of plushies. Severo:"thank you for the furniture... But..." Carmilla:"it's my room!⭐️" Severo:"hum... No... Well, I..." he almost fainted as he saw a black panther running towards him, but luckily the feline began purring at her master's knees Carmilla:"oh... Good Laura, he is going to sleep with us tonight!" the panther looked at Severo in a "don't even dare" way Severo just raised his hands, hoping for the panther to understand, also, Carmilla started it first. ---- that was odd, he couldn't sleep with Carmilla around his neck, and that panther, Laura, looking at him all the time, he wore the heaviest pijama he could find, but even in that way he felt somehow culprit... Not that Carmilla wasn't tempting but... Oh my... His dear friend insomnia... the morning after "WAKE UP!" the voice of Agilufo roared through the halls Chelsea: *groans, dragging her head from underneath her pillow* ... *sticks her head out into the hallway* Good morning to you too! Someone put a bee in your back panel? Agilulfo:"don't be vulgar lady! It's 5:30 A.m, it's time for the morning prayers to God, so thou shall succeed in your journey!" "we are not monks, walking moka..." Second walks in her room "this is your breakfast, he woke me up at four to prepare it..." Chelsea: Aaaw... *sticks her head out into the hallway again* That's really sweet of you Agilulfo. I'll be there at 6, okay? Agilulfo:"as you wish lady!" walks out Second:"hey, no mercy for me? I am so shlleepy... *yawns* also, not everyone is a perfect knight immune to aging, fatigue and generally everything..." Chelsea: Your a jerk to him so don't be surprised if you get the same treatment. Besides, you wouldn't have done it by yourself to begin with. *takes a few bites from her breakfast* ...Yikes, this is some good stuff. Second:"nnnhhh... enjoy... I can't imagine how your boyfriend was... poor he..." walks out. "yes... how was he?" Wendigo is "sitting" at her left, in all his furryness. "I want you to be motivated, so, how was he? nostalgia shall fuel your determination. As I want you to have him back." Chelsea: Ghm... a big flirt. Would always do anything to keep me happy. *goes silent, jabbing at a piece of breakfast* He had a bath ready for us the night everything went to hell. Wendigo:"and tell me, why didn't you have a man before? you are immortal, you can have all the lovers you wish, and even bear children of your own despite your immortality, so why wasting your time with an immortal and sterile man? even technically younger than you what will happen when the flame will fade? when you'll be bored by his face? Immortality is the time of boredom... and boredom brings decadence... exactly what happened to Lea Decole and dark philosophy..." Chelsea: Because, what's the use of being with someone if they're going to die before you. One more man simply means one more funeral. And I'll never be bored of him. *looks at Wendigo sternly* Our love is as deep and eternal as we are. It'll last until the end of days. Just like we will... *sets her plate down and gets her clothes* I'm going to go meet Agilulfo for that morning prayer. Can I change, please? Wendigo:"eternal... yes..." vanishes "only sorrow is eternal... Cain is a valuable example..." Chelsea: Love is too... you'll see. *changes from her night to regular clothes and goes to meet Agilulfo* ---- chapter 2: rising sun airlines in an underground chapel the suit of armor waits, kneeled, in front of a sword in a gravestone, "R.D.Rossillion", never heard of him... from the suit of armor comes a low cry... but it ceases as soon as Chelsea enters. Chelsea: *looks at the name on the gravestone* ...You knew him? Agilulfo:"oh... uh... mh... indeed. But that's an old story of an old empty suit of armor. So, let's pray for the success of your journey... God is nearest to those who renounce the pleasures of life for him..." Chelsea: *nods slowly* Alright. But I'd like to hear that story sometime. Maybe, when this whole mess is over? Agilulfo:"*Mutters prayers in ancient frankreich language, not listening*" Chelsea: *kneels beside him, closing her eyes as she listens to his prayers* Agilulfo:"*apparently he has been saying those prayers for so many centuries that now he says them too fast for Chelsea to understand, except for one word: a name, Sofronie." ---- Second:"so, what did you obtain from him?" Chelsea: Just a few words of wisdom for good luck in our adventure. You have everything we need? Second:"you must like to Cain, he ordered me to make your luggage too. I have put only the essential, anyway, we are going to leave for the airport, monsters prefer to attack on the ground, so we must avoid trains. also we are taking the private airline of our organisation. Rising sun The only airline where you can travel while armed." Chelsea: Well, that's sweet of him. Shall we leave now? Second:"the limousine is waiting for us." Chelsea: Limousine? Hell, you guys are pulling out all the stops. Second:"jump in..." ---- a huge white and gold lined plane is now flying across the sky, quite big, for only two people, it has got a small swimming pool with hydro-massage, a small bar, plasma tv's with more than 1500 films and... And nothing. But it's very big. Second:"*asleep*" Chelsea: *sitting at the bar, taking a sip of the whiskey she'd gotten herself* *miu* something fluffy is trying to climb her legs, a tiny furry black kitty *miu* Chelsea: *glances at Second* Hope these guys aren't superstitious... *looks back down at the kitten* Hey! Come 'ere little fella, come 'ere. *she picks the kitten up and gently cradles it in her arms* other three kitten climb her legs, purring like the cute little monsters they are *miu⭐️* Chelsea: ? *gently places all four on the counter in front of her, studying them intently* Okay, either his pets, smuggled in, or four monsters just waiting to bite my head off. One or the other. Just before Chelsea notices it Second wakes up and hits a katana that was flying behind her ???:"Miu! You should have been faster!⭐️" The four kitten fuse in one mass before chelsea's eyes, a black haired young woman with a very short black skirt, she is now standing over the bar's table, with her underwear just right in front of Chelsea's eyes... Second:"it's Carmilla and yo... Yu... Yokoto..." the katana starts floating in mid air, a vibrant voice coming from inside. ???:"it's Youtou, you hispanic idiot..." Chelsea: Oh Jesus, woman! *scrambles from her seat to stand beside Second, glaring at Carmilla* Not cool! Carmilla:"mh... You too, you are not as cool as tought. Why does he want you... Yip⭐️!" Chelsea: Why does who want me...? Carmilla:"uh, nothing, you won't be there!⭐️" her arm turns into a black feline claw capable of cleaving her in half Chelsea: Wendigo... a little help here, please. Wendigo:"I was itching..." metal plates cover both her legs and arms, turning her limbs into deadly metal claws. Wendigo:"FOR LIFE! *howls*" Chelsea: *roars, charging and knocking Carmilla right off the counter, cutting her relentlessly with her new claws* Carmilla:"yaaagh!⭐️" Back flips, holding her wounded chest Carmilla:"meeeew! This isn't funny!⭐️" Turns into a long, black panther Carmilla:"ROAR!⭐️" Charges Chelsea Chelsea: *catches her halfway, holding Carmilla by the ears before throwing her across the room sothat she impacts with the wall* ... *leaps at her, leaving a deep gash in her shoulder* before she can do it Carmilla kicks her in the chest, throwing her on the floor, then she blocks her legs with her own and blocks her arms with extreme, incredible strenght, she is now laid on Chelsea, her whole body turning into a curvy catlike humanoid Carmilla:"mh well, I guess your boyfriend would have liked to have you this way... But I guess he'll need to find someone else... Also... *referring to chelsea's "chest"* kinda bad here uh?" Chelsea: Severo... grrrr, you SHUT UP ABOUT HIM!!! *a serpent's tail suddenly wraps around Carmilla's neck, pulling tight and strangling her to the point that she turns blue in the mouth* a floating katana severs the tail, and Carmilla jumps away, breathing heavily. Carmilla:"ok, now die!⭐️" Second:"oh, no! You are not going to..." Carmilla grabs youtou, the floating katana, and slashes the pavement of the plane, opening a huge gap and causing the plane to fall Second:"damn it! Luckily we've got the automatic pilot..." Youtou:"I've deactivated it." Second:"damn you!" charges them with his weird cane, but both Youtou and Carmilla vanish in black smoke Second:"teleportation... The advantage of being older and more powerful than I am..." the plane begins to shake uncontrollably Second:"yyyeagh! I don't want for this to finish now! And we have no parachutes... They were too costy!" Chelsea: *still in some form of shock, looking at her hands in disbelief* ~*Did that just... happen?*~ *looks at Second* Then we jump. Second:"you crazy! We'll get squashed!" "oh, you won't." ---- it was cold, Dracula's castle lacked a good heating system, or lacked it completely. Severo was proceeding in the main hall, the boss had called him. well, the boss-ess? He was a she, as he understood. He stopped thinking as he knocked the huge ebony door. bossess, and what a bosses! That castle was filled with enough "material" to give Chelsea a good reason to strangle him. Aaah... He had to erase her from his toughts... Severo:"ahem, I... Am here... Lady..." she was painting. "I know you're here, but I am trying to feel your aura, odd, there isn't... It's really a weird sensation." a tall and slender woman stood in front of him, nothing but a... Something's fur as clothing. he tought for a while that there was no more beautyful and pure woman in the world, and that time he really forgot about Chelsea. She had a tan skin, shiny like moonlight, her hair perfectly fell behind her head in lead brown locks, while her eyes where like flowers made out of pearl, Severo tought for his jaw to be hanging, but he didn't care. Severo:"good... Day..." ???:"mh. I see, so you are Severo Megidd." Severo:"ah ah..." ???:"I am Babylon, mistress of the dark, we should speak. Spirit of pain." ---- she wakes up,... She was in a bed with her everyday clothes, Second laid unconscious in a bed near to hers. The room was very classical and dug in stone, a window let the morning sun in. Chelsea: Argh... the hell did I get myself into this time? ???:"no hell my dear... You are absolutely fine. Ok, when the plane broke in half your head hit two or three pieces of metal..." Chelsea: I rest my case. And who are you, mi monsiour? someone is talking behind the door ???:"hem... I am going to come in... Are you okay with it?" Chelsea: *rolls her eyes skyward* I'm decent, Second's unconscious... but at least you're more polite than the rest of them. Yes, I'm okay with it. something huge enters, hid by a black cloak. ???:"hi..." Chelsea: ...Uh, hi. Mind telling me where we are? ???:"Galgano... Italy." Second:"mhnnnn... Oh, Salem, good to see you." ???:"Second... You know I don't like being called Salem..." Second:"oh, sorry, Faust. Ah, Chelsea, you here too! He is Faust, that Faust!" Faust:"Goethe exaggerated things just a bit..." Chelsea: Don't they all... *stands and stretches* Okay, so, just to recap: We just got sidetracked by a kitten who needs a SERIOUS, change of wardrobe and a sentient sword. Can we please hurry up and find her so I can wring her neck? Second:"Faust, forgive her rashness, she is just jealous of Carmilla, I guess she fears that she may steal her boyfriend... speaking of which is our will be antichrist..." Faust:"gah! don't tell me she did that thing with him! It's disgusting! metaphisically speaking..." Wendigo:"I tell her every time!" Chelsea: *eyes narrow* How 'bout I strangle you morons first. ???: *only Chelsea could hear this female's voice* ...Both you and Severo are infertile ...They've lost me already. Faust:"hum... Sorry..." Second:"y-yeah... Anyway, we must find a way to go to Romania first. She is the only one who can stop the antichrist." Chelsea: Enough! We're going to Romania to slay the one who's behind all of this! There's no doubt that whoever it is, is this antichrist. Not Severo. The next person who accuses him of it, will have to fear my wrath for the rest of eternity! Second:"ok... Faust, did Cain send you after us?" Faust:"oh, yes, he did. I sensed the presence of two hiericah above me and I went to control, but I found you instead... B-but before you leave I... I must ask you a favor..." removes his cloak, revealing an inhuman tall boy with fair white skin, with waist long blond hair, piercing green eyes and a stunningly beautyful face, in a word: every fungirl's dream. The problem is that instead of normal ears he has black furry ones and huge black horns tower on his head, his hands are furry and clawed and he walks in a hunched and limpy way because of his weird shaped legs, probably feline. Faust:"I can go around only at night, and I need for you to go and look for a little thing..." Chelsea: ...What is this "little thing"? Faust:"up a hill lies a sanctuary dedicated to knight Galgano, a human saint who stabbed his sword in the floor of the church, it's the one and only sword in the stone, like some sort of Excalibur. There is a debate going between us and the hiericah, if knight Galgano "the wolf knight" was one of them or one of us. in that sanctuary is happening something strange... Paranormal activity all around the sword. I suspect that a hiericah may try to steal it or whatever... I am sure that the knight was a Israelius though... A Hiericahim has never been a saint. Could you please go and control in my place?" Chelsea: *glances at Second* Second:"sure we can." Chelsea: Alright. If you say so. the little town of Galgano is nothing but a few houses built on the ruins of an old castle lost in the mountains, a small abandoned church is visible from afar Second:"that's the shrine, well, it doesn't look that great for housing the legendary sword in the stone..." Chelsea: Really? No one would suspect a sword being in there. Second:"to be honest the place is visited by tourists from all around the world to see the famous sword. Is still unknown how could it be sunk so deeply in the rock. Knight Galgano was said to be posessed by a demon who made him invincible during battles, but at the same time turned him into a ferocious beast... This why 'wolf knight', such demon is said to have abandoned him when he turned his sword in a cross to pray with by stabbing it into the ground." Chelsea: ...I stand corrected. Let's go. chapter 3: the millennium sword Second:"yeeegh..." the sweet hills of Tuscany are not so sweet if you have to go to the top by foot, and they have been walking for two hours... Second:"almost... Theeere..." Chelsea: *looks down at him* You're having an astma attack and I'm barely breaking a sweat. Does anyone else see anything wrong with this picture. Second:"I am... Not... Immortal... Yet... Gah!" struggles to arrive at the top, where a small round abbey lies, with a crowd of tourists, apparently attracted by the news of paranormal activity around the sword. ???: I will never understand humans. Chelsea: That makes two of us. So, we wait for something to happen, or what?... Second:"we should... Until sunset comes so Faust can take our place." Wendigo:"what an interesting way of building I've seen thus far... Especially that thing able to fly... I remember dreaming how it could be to fly... and you now do it normally, and how are fantastic those buildings made in stone, and glass and iron... Your world really is wonderful... in my times there were only caves and cold..." Chelsea: Can't you join us in a material form? Wendigo:"no. And even if I could, not with this look!" Second:"maaan! You'll have lots of friends! And tons of fangirls willing to... You know..." Wendigo:"I had six wives, not funny at all." Chelsea: *giggles* ---- the shrine isn't very interesting, nothing but a frescoed chapel, a bizarre roof-less building that was once a church, and the sword, a common quite rusty longsword sunk in stone so only the hilt and a bit of the blade is exposed, the whole thing is protected by a glass dome and an iron cage. The weird thing is a creepy collection of severed skeletal hands Kept behind a glass panel... Chelsea: Hm... Second:"it's told in the legend that everyone that dares to try stealing the sword will be attacked by the wolf demon and his hand will be severed from the thier's body, well... Some legends are creepily true..." all of the sudden a circle of red flames appears around the sword, and all the people in the room begins to inspect the mysterious phenomenon... Second:"OUT!" takes Chelsea in a bridal style and runs out of the door Second:"ALL OF YOU OUT OF THERE! FUORI! AUSGEHEN SIE! F..." a huge fireball blasts inside the abbey, turning everyone in into ashes and throwing Second and Chelsea away Second:"*on chelsea* no... I felt it... What a defender of humankind am I?" Chelsea: *drumming her fingers on the floor in agitation* You've got two seconds to get off me before I throw you back down that hill... Second:"*stands up, but not because of Chelsea's anger, takes her arm and quickly throwing her behind him*" ???:"oh... I see, they sent a young one to defend this place. I am afraid you won't see adulthood." Chelsea: *snarls for good measure before glaring at whoever spoke* Do me a favor and go back to hell... a pale young man stands against the sunset, wearing a brown Gilet and an overall elegant ensemble, locks of brown hair fall on his face Second:"vampire Lieu Newstyle!" Lieu:"it's me. And now we are going to see who the sword shall join... But before..." unsheates a longsword, that begins to shine dangerously Lieu:"BURN!" the lonsword becomes a bigger sword of fire Chelsea: ...Okay ...normally, I'm not imtimidated ...this isn't my normal. *unsheathes her own armoured claws, though a bit hesitant* Wendigo:"bizarre, never seen a vampire before. Can I dissect him?" Lieu:"who? Who is... Nnnhhrrrr..." summons a circle of fire around himself, that begins to quickly enlarge Wendigo:"rrrrwww... Rwholllwwlll... Rrrawwggghh... ATTACK!" Chelsea: *backs away form the fire, keeping her distance from it* suddenly Lieu jumps out of the fire, charging at her with his fiery sword, but Second stands between them and tries to block the attack with his walking stick, that oddly resists to the attack, but Second won't resist for long to the heat Lieu:"do you like this?! My sword Malabolgia, powerful like the punishment god cast upon us when he preferred you as his elite children, dooming us to an eternity of darkness!" Second:"Malabolgia... How ironic... Your books made me despise italian! Firefiend Vampire!" Lieu:"nnnhhrrr... So I'll write your epitaph in italian!" Chelsea: *seems paralyzed with fear, when a spark suddenly goes off in her eyes, the old spark she always had* Wendigo:"rrraaaaaawwwwwwwwHOWWWWWLLL!" ???:"yes! This is what I want! A true knight!" something old and rusty hits Lieu on the head, then floats in front of Chelsea, an old rusty sword Second:"what! You..." Lieu:"impossible!" the sword, is no Israelius or Hiericahim, just a human aura Galgano:"knight! Wield me!" Chelsea: ... *staring silently at the sword, before finally gripping it's hilt tight. immediately, a rush of energy surges through the sword, a wolf's howl being heard in the approuching twilight* ...M-Mother? Mother: *voice now clear for everyone to hear* Yes, Chelsea. I am here... we, are here. Chelsea: ... *suddenly grins, letting rip a roar of delight and standing proud* Ah-hal-right! Chelsea is back, and stronger than ever!!! Galgano sword:"yesss! Yes! I shall be your weapon! Wolf knight!" the sword shines bright, returning to its old look, with a cross shaped guard and a golden pommel (p.s it won't work on Severo) Lieu:"damn! This bears no sense! The sword was supposed to belong to light or dark! How can it be... Normal!" Second:"this is... gah! Lieu, your time has come!" Lieu:"ghrrr... I shall burn you with your stupid useless sword!" His sword becomes a blue tower of fire, the heat it emits is so strong to wither and burn the grass around him Second:"don't worry Chelsea, as every dark creature his immense power comes with a cost: his own blood." Second:"melt! This land shall be fed with your ashes!" Chelsea: Mhm... question is: how much damage can he do before he keels over? I'd rather take my chances than make anyone else suffer. *smirks, that old 'Chelsea enthusiasm' back in full force* Besides, I want to see if I'm a little rusty after who-knows how long. *swings the sword, a bright wave of energy dousing the flames and sending Lieu flying, his sword falling to the ground* Lieu:"gah! Agh..." vanishes in black smoke Second:"gone! Damn... Well, we should tell Faust to pay more attention..." Chelsea: *clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth, before glancing down at the sword, holding it in both hands* ...You think Faust is going to go bonkers when he sees that Wendigo was chosen as the wielder? Wendigo:"me... Mh... I wielded a sword once, but it wasn't this beautyful and perfect, in my times they were all one piece and... By far not so sharp..." Second:"ehm... We can tell Faust that the sword got destroyed during the battle and that it was nothing special... Wait... The tourists!" inside the shrine there is nothing but a marasma of ashes and bones and skeletons, all mixed together, all with the same terrifiyed poses, like if they wanted to escape from that hellish portrait of death... Second:"n...o... *voice cracks, tears running down uncontrolled, as he falls on his knees, that sink in the ash and molten bones* I... I was unprepared, I am a failure... I shoul...should... NHRRRRRR!* Wendigo:"I still hear the cry of those souls, rich and poor, old and young... They are all the same now. I hope for them to find peace in the embrace of mother Earth..." Second:"s...hut... I don't care for your pagan god... all I know is that my god tasked me to prevent such things from happening!" Chelsea: ... *sighs, taking a closer look at the interior of the shrine* So, Wendigo... you going to materialize to weild... erm, Galgano... or must I do it for you? Wendigo:"sorry, I can't appear in the physical world, if you meant that. But I can do this." the sword vanishes slowly, absorbed by Chelsea's body. Chelsea: *flexes her fingers a bit to get the numbness from them* You could've just said "no". *wills the sword to rematerialize on her back, sheathed and ready for use* You alright with this, Galgano? Galgano:"tsk!" Wendigo:"he... She... It... Says that he will talk only to me, Galgano, you can answer her." Galgano:"okay! It's just that my instructions say: the subject (spatha de Gallogano) must obey to the user and user only, refusing to do anything ordered by someone not chosen to be the user. the sword appears on her back, but begins to shake brutally Galgano:"what's this thing! NO NO NO! Wrong! I can't stay here! the unsheating would ruin my precious blade!" Wendigo:"the sword's sheath must be kept on the opposite side of the hand that wields it..." Second:"you insensitive... It's no time to play! We must... Fix this, now, give a decent rest to them! *tries to order somehow the ashes, but than notices the uselessness of that act and begins to cry again*" Wendigo:"hrmmm... I guess he is very attached to his cause, is the youth I guess Chelsea: *groans, the sword dematerializing for good as she walks outside* Just shut up! One more insult or complaint, and I'm leaving you here! Capish!? *groans loudly, sinking to the ground in exhaustion* Mother: ... *sighs silently, air shifting beside Chelsea as if something was moving there* Chelsea: This is getting rediculous. Why can't it just be me and my closest companions, like the good old days? Mother: Fate is cruel. But that doesn't mean that you can't defy it. You're strong enough to do so, after-all. Chelsea: *scoffs* Thanks, Mother. Mother: Please, call me Sanoya. 'Mother' just seems so... formal. Chelsea: *smiles, when a glint from the corner of her eye catches her attention* Hm? *quickly scrambles to her feet* Sanoya: Hm... *follows her quickly* Chelsea: Hey! It's Lieu's sword. Wouldn't it have disappeared by now? The sword is a bastard sword with a rather simplistic style, there was once a name written on the blade, but now it's all scratched and impossible to read, like if someone gritted it away with bare nails for rage. Chelsea: ...Granted ...he must've stolen it from someone else. *looks back at the shrine* SECOOOND! I'm heading back! Don't stay too long, k? It's getting cold out! *makes her way back to Faust, being careful to not lose her teeth by falling from the steep hill* Wendigo:"you mentioned mother, where is she? I am sure you said it!" Chelsea: She's right here. Didn't you hear her howl when I... correction, you took up Galgano? ...And by the way, her name's Sanoya. She feels that 'Mother' is too formal. an alarm starts somewhere, very likely the police or someone important is arriving Faust:"*appears right in front of her* nnnhrrr... W-what has happened... Y-you... That hiericahim... The sword?" Chelsea: I'll explain everything once we get back to the castle. Faust:"eee... Uh... nghhhhh... Who did this?" Chelsea: I'll explain, anywhere but here! ---- *Faust's flat* Second enters Second:"hmd..." Faust:"so?" Second:"I remained to help ordering the remains... The sword is now lost." Chelsea: *stretched out on the couch with no regards for manners in the least* At least it wasn't a total loss... *holds up Lieu's sword so that it catches the light, tossing it into the air to catch it again by the hilt* We got a nice souvenir from Mr. Bad Temper. Faust:"Lieu, the firefiend vampire... I was expecting a weaker hiericahim..." Second:"at least you could investigate by yourself." Faust:"nnnrrr... this is the wrong..." Second:"you shouldn't put your pride before your work!" Faust:"pride?! You perfectly know why I can go around only at night!" Second:"you could at least try to hide your horrible look! It isn't so impossible!" Faust:"don't start again this aRRRgument..." Chelsea: *already slipped out the door and making her way back to the town of Galgano, rubbing her temple all the way* Bloody... hell... Sanoya: Amen... *walking next to her as a normal wolf, voice coming as normal animal sounds to everyone but Chelsea* What do you expect to find in town? Chelsea: Honestly, I have no idea. We'll recognise it when we see it... I guess. ---- in the meanwhile Severo:"..." Babylon:"willing or not, it will happen, we are here to prevent it, but no matter our effort, it comes closer and closer..." Severo:"I suppose to be the only one capable of stopping it." Babylon:"correct." ---- Wendigo:"why exactly are you talking with a wolf? Is that... Mot... Sanoya? Sanoya It's me, Wendigo... I..." Sanoya: *smiles thoughtfully, letting Chelsea, Wendigo and Galgano hear her* Yes Wendigo. ...I'm ...truly sorry about what happened all those years ago. I hope that you can find it within you to forgive me. Wendigo:"my god... I have dedicated my whole life to you, eternal mother... I must beg forgiveness, I have tried to destroy you! I... I... *cries*" Sanoya: It was never your fault. This... *nearly spits the word* Antichrist... has a surprising hold over all plain of existance. Even over us spirits. Chelsea: Who IS this Antichrist anyway? Sanoya: I myself wish I knew. That is what infuriates me so... Second:"laaad! *runs to her* Faust is going to escort us to the nearest airport, he'll come with us, until he won't have Lieu's head." Chelsea: About time. But if you two start arguing again, I'm going ahead by myself. Ya got that? Chapter 4: I want to marry you Second was quite agitated, he constantly looked out of the train's window, only to sit down and then look again, all this was between one nervous muttering and the other... Wendigo:"what happened to him? The bite of a tarantula doesn't even compare to such an agitation..." Second:"trains... I don't like trains, and Faust trapped us in this shell of iron shot at 100 kilometers in the middle of the Carpazi! It's simply insane for something such as this to exist!" Wendigo:"wasn't it for the hiericah?" Chelsea: *looking out the window and could seem to care less about what Second is doing* He's Siderodrophobic, Wendigo. Just ignore him. Wendigo:"hm, in my times fear had no name but one, but if in these times it has even got names... I mean, when I was alive you where nothing but a fag if you were afraid of something... You know, it was a matter of 'hunt something and feed the tribe' there was no room for fear..." Chelsea: Ghm...! *tries to keep herself from bursting into a fit of laughter* No comment... a strong smell of moss fills the air Second:"hiericah! I knew it!" Chelsea: Hiericah smell like moss... *clenches her fist, cautiously looking around* ...duelly noted. Second runs out and begins to inspect, as quietly as possible, all the wagons, following the smell of hiericahim. Chelsea: Second... what the hell? Dude, get back here. If any hiericahim want to attack, let them. We can handle them. Second:"sshh!" the train is filled with people, he continues to inspect the train Sanoya: *yawns, curled up next to Chelsea* Chelsea: *groans, laying back in her seat with her hands behind her head* I am not going after him... If something attacks... *shrugs* No problem. "miu⭐️" a black kitty enters the room "*purrr*⭐️" Sanoya: !? *eyes snap open in an instant* Chelsea: ...Oh no... *whips round in an instant* Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you, Carmilla. *glares at the kitten* Sanoya! Sick er! Sanoya: *snarls, barking loudly as she jumps on it, both barreling into the next car with a CRASH!* the kitty vanishes as soon as the spirit lunges at it "*giggles*⭐️" Chelsea: *cringes for Sanoya's sake* Ack... that's gonna leave a mark. *catches sight of her reflection in the window* ... *whistles loudly* Sanoya: *drags herself back to her feet, shaking dust from her thick coat of fur* Ngh... *disappears in a thick white haze* Chelsea: *with a sword at each side, she bashes in the window with the hilt of Lieu's sword, hauling herself up onto the roof of the train car* Sanoya: *stands at Chelsea's side, ready and willing to sink her teeth into Carmilla* over the roof there is a floating katana Youtou:"uh!? Damn! Carmilla told me that this place was hidden enough!" Chelsea: Granted, she wears so little that it'll be hard to hide anything like you. Much less her own fat be-hand. Youtou:"tsk! no matter, I will kill all these meatbags now! Carmilla will do as she pleases with your friend!" begins to spin like a chainsaw and prepares to cut in half the train as... He? Did with the plane Galgano:"?! *mutters something not understandable*" Wendigo:"no! STOP IT!" Wendigo's armor appears on Chelsea Chelsea: *charges, blocking Youtou with Lieu's sword* Are you MENTAL!?!? Youtou:"hm! How dare you!" Galgano:"you..." Youtou:"hm! Impossible!" Chelsea: History... you can share the sob story later, Galgano. *forces Youtou back with a shove, clashing blades with her again, quite skillfully too* Galgano:"but... Is moving by itself!" Youtou:"of course! My master died five hundreds years ago during a clash between the japanese forces and a group of dutch pirates! I have sworn to carry on his duty forever." Galgano:"..." Chelsea: Galgano, you're a talking sword. If that doesn't seem weird to you, I don't know what does. *forcefully clashes blades with Youtou again, forcing it to the next car* Look, you possesed knife! All I want is to have Severo safe and sound! Is that too BLOODY MUCH TO ASK FOR!?!? Youtou:"oh Severo Megidd... Yes, I am sorry, he is our trump card to win this neverlasting war against the god who cursed us! And to achieve this we must have you destroyed!" terrifyied screams of lots of people come from below Youtou:"oh, your friend must have found Carmilla." Chelsea: ...Mother. Sanoya: *looks up at her in worry before disappearing to help Second* Chelsea: So that's it... *holds her own against Youtou* He's your "trump card". A tool to just throw away after you're done with him!? *grip on the sword tightening to the point that her knuckles are white* You don't care about what he wants. You don't CARE about his opinion. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!?!? *brings her sword down so hard that Youtou is thrown back a couple of feet* But I do... I treat him with the respect he deserves. I care about his feelings. His opinion. His wants and needs! *advancing on Youtou in a slow and menacing manner* And I'll make damn sure, that you, understand that. *flames slowly begin to trickle from her form* You... and that slut... *rage blazes to life in her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as the flames continue to grow* CARMILLAAAAAAA!!! *unleashes a raging fire storm, the flames spinning around her as if she was about to unleash hell on earth... and in that storm, two blazing eyes shine, a scream of pure hatred filling the air* Youtou:"meh eh eh eh..." "what a beautyful scene, is like if fires of hell dance around you..." Lieu appears a few meters behind her Lieu:"show us all of your hatred!" "no!" Faust has reached them Faust:"raging won't solve this situation! You must face them clever mind! As they draw their power from the animalistic side of humans!" The flames do not dissipate in the least, yet the aura of hatred does. The storm suddenly subsides, flames crashing in on themselves like a wave of lava. ???: *kneeled on one knee, slowly rising to it's taloned feet, feathers standing on end on its arms and legs, it's large wings stretching out and eyes blazing alive. It was Chelsea, just not in the usual sense. Hyroglyphs are etched out on her leathery skin, depicting a bow, hawk and human being, all combined into one knew being* Lieu:"...!?" Youtou:"damn." Faust:"?!" ???: Destroy us? *smirks* Ghm... you don't seem to be doing a very good job at it. *stares at Lieu from over it's shoulder, slowly turning in his direction, his sword gripped firmly in it's hand and in clear view* Lieu:"oh, so you have it, I would like to have my sword back, you know, this surrogate one really doesn't fit!" absolutely non intimidated Lieu steps further to face her Faust:"mh..." Lieu:"you know, I have seen things ten times as crazy as you, so... Sorry but your little firework show is not very impressing." ???: *shrugs* An eye for an eye. That's how life is, isn't it? You took something that is very valuable to us... *holds the sword in both hands, claws dragging along it's blade* And we'd... like it back. Lieu:"mph...*seems to enjoy* RRRRAAH... uh?" Faust:"what!?" a terrible smell of brass invades the air, it's the smell of an israelius, just... Ten times as powerful Faust:"Chelsea, we must run away!" ? Lieu:"damn! But before I leave, remember this: you know nothing of what means losing what is dearest..." the vampire, Youtou and very likely even Carmilla vanish Faust:"*takes the avatar's arm* we must run awa-" CRASH something explodes... Air so fresh... Everything is bubbly... But thanks to the spirit's aid Chelsea doesn't faint, and gets up quickly. a van of the train has crashed in the mountains, but very likely Second saved the passengers. something is approaching very fast, the stench of brass is unbearable ???: *looks in the direction of the smell, spreading it's wings and taking off into the air, the bird's-eye-view giving it a better look at it's surroundings* a pegasus? Is pointing her at alarming speed, there is someone riding it... ???: ...Oh Lord... *darts to the side at the last second as the creature passes, readying it's sword for a counter-strike* the two swords meet in mid air, the impact obliges both fighters to land "oh oh oh... Nice choice!" the mysterious rider descends from his pegasus, which is bloody red "I am sorry I must kill you." ???: Not if I were to kill you first. *readies her sword* where did Chelsea already see that man? White, black beard and moustache... Blue eyes... He had a familiar face but... Where? Faust:"Adolf Hitler!" Hitler:"pleased, but I am better known as..." Faust:"War, the second knight of the apocalypse. And apostate of the israeli!" Hitler:"shit, you really like stealing the others' words... Witch boy..." Faust:"stop pushing that button!" Hitler:"tsk, well, now I would like to eliminate both She and you. Why? Well, I won't tell you! *places his bayonet on a world war 2 shotgun*" Faust:"wait! She is our last... Nnnnrr... Chelsea, shift back to normal and head to the nearest town, Second will wait for you there! I'll entertain our guest..." Hitler:"gahahahah... You shittin pussy... I won let you pass *moves elegantly the shotgun with a more than impressive speed, the blade whistles like a shard of ice gritted on bone...* I bet it on my rank as the strongest israelius..." ???: ... *Galgano appears in her free hand, a dark ominous aura spreading along it before she throws it to Faust* Take 'em! Give them to Second so Wendigo and Galgano can bond with him. *smirks* Galgano:"it's enough to ask me, and I'll serve him." Wendigo:"and I cannot leave your body. Did you forgot?" Faust:"do you want to face this one! B-but he's war!" War:"what's the matter witch pet? Are you afraid of me?" space begins to thwart around him ???: You just did. You're inside Galgano you dipshit. ...Faust, go. Get out of here. *turns to war* I can take care of him. Wendigo:"tsk, woman, is not so easy to get rid of me..." Faust:"I... I go! *vanishes*" War:"now now, my friend *the mountains twist into another image* I am going to rid the world of the ones like you..." the mountains transform into an urban area, it snows, both Chelsea and War are on the top of a building, old style cars go up and down the streets while lots of people goes around in very vintage clothing War:"the old Berlin of the days when my name was spelt in the world with fear... this spectacular order shall be the last thing you'll see!" the bayonet shines bright red before flashing right in front of Chelsea's eyes at lightning fast speed ???: Wrong... you're the only one this world will be rid of. *her wing suddenly swings forward at a tremendoes speed, slicing the barrel of the gun clean in half with it's sharp feathers, before both her wings rear back and massive gust of wind sends War skidding* War:"ghmf!" lands and summons four blood red crosses of energy and sends them against Chelsea, then lots of what seem to be phantom soldiers appear and begin to shoot at her from every direction. ???: *twirls her sword in her hand, before stabbing it into the ground, a dome of white hot fire incinerating the crosses and soldiers that stand in it's path. oddly, another, more complete merge between Chelsea and Khan occurs* War:"what are you? Suchf monstrosity must be erased from existance!" the fire unravels and takes the shape of a small group of fiery knights that charge Chelsea, War also takes a fiery sword and prepares to react *a scream suddenly echoes through the air, waves of fire spreading outward from it's episentre for a humanoid hawk to take off into the air, wings flapping. It was dressed in familiar egyptian attire: gold kilt, gold necklace* War:"yes! more conflict! I want you more eager to battle!" War aims to the hawk head, sinking his fire sword in the avatar's left eye Khan: *screams in fury, swinging his arm forward and leaving deep grooves in War's chest. Crossing his arms, a wave of fire swirling around him, the flames make a headlong dive for the ground. Soon, they're gone, moving through the spirit realm to meet with Second and Faust* War:"gaaah! Curse you!" ---- Chelsea, normal, wakes up on a bench in a station Second:"you! How did you..." He is holding Galgano by the blade wrapped up in a scarf Galgano:"master! This guy won't even hold a fishing rod! Why should I serve him!" Second:"shut you swiss knife! How did you survive?!" Chelsea: *groans but eventually smiles, closing her eyes in pure bliss* One word: Khan. *sits up* Sanoya: Khan!? He's still alive? Chelsea: *leans back on her hands in exhaustion* Alive and blazing. *exhales loudly through her nose* Second:"whatever... *lends her back Galgano* this is yours, I am not fit for swords." Wendigo:"also, I won't leave This woman's body. I can't, so Galgano still belongs to her." Galgano:"also Second has no tact, he tried to swing me around like the rod of a majorette!" Second:"um... Ok, we also have another problem..." Chelsea: Do I want to know...? Second:"well... Look around..." there is lots of people sleeping, with their eyes wide open, like if they fell on coma... The station is full of people in such a state...ii Chelsea: !? *frowns* Wonderful. Demon, witch, curse? Second:"who knows... But Faust has decided to investigate further, also, I don't exclude hiericahim work, but I feel no aura..." Chelsea: You can't blame them for everything, you know. Can't there be other forces at work? It could be whoever sent that walking deathwish in the first place. Second:"yeah, he is such a shame... But I exclude other forces, there is no other force than light or dark, for humanity, or against it... Well, except for you and your companion, but even you two follow the same line... I guess." Wendigo:"yes, but differently from you things we are not born good or evil... Let me say we can be... Misunderstood..." "hey!" Faust is coming back Faust:"you must...rrrmmm... See what I found... Is..." Second:"something we have never seen before?" Faust:"exactly..." Chelsea: Geez louise, you two are unfit. *gets to her feet and stretches* Alright, let's go. ---- the town is silent, only the falling snow is moving, the inhabitants all lie in a catatonic state, they have been somehow put into more confortable positions, maybe Faust's work, in the main plaza there is something... Odd... A four meters tall coffin like thing Faust:"I guess this is the cause of the humans' malaise..." Chelsea: *holding Galgano tightlly in her grip, flames starting to flare up in her other hand* Does this set-up look familiar. Second:"should we open it?" Wendigo:"only for something scary to pop up and attack us?!" Chelsea: Then you shouldn't have bonded with me in the first place. *walks up to the coffin, stabbing Galgano into the crevice and prying the lid off* You can yell my ears off later, thanks. Wendigo:"hey! I didn't want to, I had to! Anyway..." Grants her his strenght, helping her to open the massive lid made of iron, with a powerful puff the coffin opens Second:"hm? let me have a look... Mh... YAAAGH!" a huge arm comes out of the coffin, then grabs the border of the coffin Wendigo:"beware!" Chelsea: *groans, taking a look at what in the hell the thing is* an enormous middle aged man comes out of the coffin, with blue eyes, pale skin and grey hair, he wears a very old and consumed coat and very elegant but withened clothes ???:"mhhhnnnn... *yawn* uh? *looks at Chelsea* I... Want... To marry you?" Chelsea: WHAT!?!?!? *backs up immediately* Uh-uh, I did NOT just hear that! ???:"mh... Why am I asking this? Mh... Nnnh!" grabs his head Faust:"are you in pain!?" ???:"p-pain? No... no... There is nothing, I don't even know what pain is... I... Who am I? Why am I bigger than you? Ah AHHHHH!" is rather odd for a grown man to cry that way, but whoever this guy is his smell sounds absolutely human. Chelsea: ...I'll be over here... *walks a good few feet from them, staring off into space for no reason* Wendigo:"what's the matter? Just because a weirdo that comes from who knows where said that he wants to marry you..." Chelsea: *growls through grit teeth* Shut, up Wendigo. Wendigo:"is because of Severo isn't it? You are afraid for this guy to come from the future or some IMPOSSIBLE SHIT LIKE THIS! Calm down, you are an hydro bitch right now... Severo knows how to survive,you should know, and we are going to rescue him! The castle is nearby... I guess, we'll see him soon. don't worry ok?" Chelsea: Yeah, sure... wait! This castle, it's the one Severo is being held right? Wendigo:"I... Suppose... It is." in that same moment all the people get up and begin doing exactly what they were doing before, without questioning, now the silence is broken by the noise of the townsfolk. Oh, and the coffin has disappeared, leaving only his gigantic inhabitant, Faust and Second. Chelsea: What the...!? the other three are quite surprised too Wendigo:"that coffin... I guess it was necessary for humans not to find it..." Faust makes a gesture to call her Chelsea: *jogs back to them* Well, this stinks. Everyone's awake... buuuut, as soon they notice frankenstein over here... yeah, we might have a problem. ???:"Frankenstein?" Second:"lad, Frankenstein is the doctor, the monster was called Adam." ???:"Adam? A monster? So I am a monster! Adam sounds good as a name!" Faust:"yes! but now shut! People don't like monsters!" Adam:"...ok... But why? I haven't done anything bad..." Wendigo:"it's complicated..." Adam:"mh? You're a monster too?" Wendigo:"technically... But normal people can't see me..." but "Adam" apparently can... But why? Sanoya: *having sat very still through most of the conversation* ...Adam? You wouldn't happen to remember how you ended up in that coffin, do you? Adam:"eeeh... No, fluffy thingy, I would like to..." Second:"shouldn't we talk in a more confidential place? *tries to lead Adam into an inn*" Chelsea: You guys go ahead... I still have something I want to take care of. Sanoya: *sensing the tension* Should I come with you? Chelsea: No, Sanoya. *gently scratches behind the wolf's ears* This is something I have to do alone. After making sure that no one was watching her, Khan made himself known and the trio flew off towards the castle. "I'm coming Severo..." Faust appears midways and grabs her arm with his clawed hand Faust:"I'm sorry. But it's not so easy... I know you want to do it alone but... No one that isn't a hiericah can enter... uh, magic you know? But let us help you..." Chelsea: *she scrutinized him for a bit, then sighed* Fine. Get me inside... but from there, it's up to me and me ALONE. Faust:"m...more less..." ---- inside the inn Second:"so, as you already know no one that isn't a hieicahim can enter the castle, but the only way this can be sensed is through someone's aura..." with a pair of tweezers he extracts something from a tiny plastic bag: a pair of black brocade panties of incredibly complex manufacture Sanoya: *groans, rubbing her paw over her muzzle* I won't ask where you got that... Second:"I got them from Carmilla, I accidentally removed them from her during our battle... *blushes* anyway, Carmilla is famous for her collection of first quality underwear, so this should be filled of her residual aura." Faust:"I can make a concentrated form of such aura, if sprayied should make you smell like a hiericah." Chelsea: *laying on her arms, already less than impressed by this idea* Faust:"about the alone thing... Adam must wear the perfume..." Adam:"oh, yes, they said I've got the right look." Second:"he'll pretend to be a hiericahim that captured you, so you'll have total freedom to enter the castle without detection." Chelsea: Then he leaves! I don't care what he has to do. I'm in there alone, without having to worry about anyone else being hurt. Do we understand eachother? Adam:"I'll do as you... Please..." Chelsea: *leans back in her chair* How long will this... perfume *gags* ...take? Faust:"second..." Second:"me?" Faust:"no, a second, time I mean." takes out a perfume bottle, stuffs the panties in it, shakes, and then the panties become pearly white liquid Faust:"potato perfume... Really? (it's a joke you may not understand) Well, Adam, wear this when you are a few feet from the castle, it's not really a man's cologne but... The result is what matters." Chelsea: Then let's go. The longer we sit here, the closer the last hour's going to come and the closer I am to losing a friend. *gets up, walking to the door in a massive hurry* Adam:"wait! I must discover why I wanted to marry you!?" Chapter 5: Contra Dei the smell of potato is weird... Adam is covered in it, as he accompanies a fakely handcuffed Chelsea to the castle, which seems to be nothing but a bunch of ruins. Chelsea: *compliant for the most part* as they continue they meet some kind of "wall" not a true one, but is like if breath becomes more and more difficult as they proceed. "identify yourself!" Adam:"I... I am Adam..." "Adam? No "Adam" in the register, are you a new guy?" Adam:"y-yes, and I brought a prisoner..." "a prisoner? Who? Maybe that traitor of J.K Rowling?" Adam:"no... Actually I brought... Ehm... *looks at Chelsea, maybe he forgot the name?* the worst of them all..." "aaahn! That one! Good shot my friend! How did you?" the sense of oppression leaves, Adam proceeds to the castle, that now is as good as new. Chelsea: It's Chelsea, scumbag! The heck did I do to get this type of treatment!? *winks at Adam* the inside of the castle is... Kinda odd, you won't expect all that different people, the smell of moss permeates everything, also the place looks very much like Hogwarts in the movies... Wait? Didn't they call the author a "traitor"? Oh... "Hi." Adam:"gah!" a rather young man in a butler suit is standing in front of them, Chelsea feels a weird attraction, actually that butler is very likely the most beautyful man ever seen on Earth, with crowy black hair and charmy blue eyes... ???:"my name is Lucifuge, butler in this castle since... A lot of time, welcome home, and I see you brought us a new guest..." snaps his fingers, opening some kind of traphole under Chelsea making her fall down it, with Adam disappointment Lucifuge:"really, we were searching for her since she wrote her first book, I see she even changed her face..." the traphole closes, revealing that Chelsea is being closed in a dungeon room, luckily they mistook her for someone else. Chelsea: WHAT!? The hell are you talking about monsieur!? he can't hear you Wendigo:"luckily you are in a dungeon, what kind of a problem is to break a wall..." Chelsea: Point made... think we should wait a while or break out now? Wendigo:"smash it all up..." Chelsea: *nearly grins, armoured claws forming and shattering the cuffs with ease* ... *smashes the wall in with one hit, hopping through and making her way back upstairs* Wendigo:"wait! Hiericahim may not be able to smell you, but you should be more careful! Maybe you can deal with weak ones, but this place is filled with too many opponents!" Chelsea: I was never planning on fighting. *reaches the top floor but makes it a point to stay out of sight* apparently she arrived in the canteen, that is exactly like hogwarts', magical ceiling included, luckily empty, excluding some guy that is cleaning the place, Chelsea: *grunts under her breath* Come on Mitchlan, where are you? *by chance she takes a glance up, noticing a gargoyle that seemed very out of place in this canteen* Gotcha! *spreads Kahn's wings, quickly darting towards it* the gargoyle is enough sturdy to hold her weight, but wait, do gargoyles usually breathe, or better, do they snore? gargoyle:"Zzzz... Mhnnnn...Zzzz... Purrr purrr...Zzzz *moves his ear, maybe it's dreaming about being petted...*" Chelsea: !? *unsheathes her claws to hang from the wall instead* Merde! *glances down at the ground before looking back at the gargoyle* ... *carefully reaches over, petting the large creature behind the ears before hopping down, settling for Kahn's full form instead* guy:"*hears the din*...mh?" ???: ... *silently glances down at him as they're at least a foot taller* I'm new. Who's in charge here? guy:"I don't smell your aura... Mh, well, maybe it's the cold, I should ask bossess to put on a better heating sistem... new you say? So... The bossess is in the middle floor, you can't miss the right room, you'll see. Now you're in the snake floor, as evidenced by the banners, if you continue you'll see raven ones, so follow them until you arrive to the fifth floor. You'll learn how to move in there, so, now I must continue fixing up this place, Crowley has gone all haywire last sunday and almost blew up everything... And then ordered me to clean... tsk! *seems lost in his toughts*" ???: Thank you. *calmly walks away, finding and following the raven banners to the fifth floor* the place is really Hogwarts, just with more adults, also Chelsea begins to worry for Severo as she notices the huuuuge quantity of females in that place... Oddly they all look human... The fifth floor consists in a trivia of stairways (These ones don't move) and in front of her there is a huge ebony door with golden sculptures on it, a red pentacle has been carved on it. ???: *rubs the back of their head* ~Subtle...~ *knocks loudly on the door to get a responce* the door slowly opens, just a bit, enough to let Chelsea pass ???: *steeling themselves, they calmly stepped through, ready for anything they might see* it's pitch black, and the door closes behind them "sorry, lady Babylon is busy right now, would you like to wait..." that voice... Carmilla:"madame Chelsea?" her voice sounds different, like if it passed through a veil of oil Chelsea: *returns to her normal form* Yeah, Carmilla, it's me. Look, I don't want to fight you. Not now. I just want to know where Severo is... she cannot finish her line before a little dart hits her neck, then all her limbs stop moving and she falls like a doll... ---- ratatratat...tat...tattatatat... all dark, except for a little candle, as she wakes up she immediately notices something similar to a root... Or a log, blocking her ratatrattratatrat... Carmilla:"I need to ask you something..." Chelsea: *growls menacingly* ...What? Carmilla:"why do you need a man? Why should you waste your life, individuality, time, for someone who is nothing but a nature's mean of reproduction?" Chelsea: *growl becomes even worse* Because he's not. He's my friend. Someone I can trust with my closest secrets. Someone who I can go to if I've had a bad day. Someone who has my back through thick and thin. ...And I'd rather go through hell than stab him in the back! *sneers* But you never had that, did you? You never had someone like Severo. Or Wendigo, or Galgano. Or any of my friends. And guess what, you conniving little bitch! You never, WILL! *is this even Chelsea talking?* Carmilla:"...very well, I see that you are still young and unexperienced... I shall show you one thing..." chapter 5 bis: Mircalla Chelsea wakes up on... Straw? She could hear the clops of horses "hey you whore! Get up! You're blocking my way!" Chelsea: *groans, rubbing her eyes* What? as she raises her head she sees... A knight on horseback? "are you drunk? You're blocking my way!" Chelsea: *glares at him* Well hello to you too. *gets up, walking away to get as much distance between them as possible* If this is some illusian to show me what she's gone through... yeah, no sympathy. "mad woman, you are better dead." the knight gallops away, revealing a grey medieval city "Hungary ANNO DOMINI 1385 D.C" there are literally subtitles the scene changes, revealing a cold stone room, a girl's room, where a Carmilla in her mid teens is, rather bored, having some kind of lesson with a nun "tell me, what is the motivation behind the division of the catholic and hortodox church? The so called ' 'western schism' '?" Carmilla?:"... The... Ehm... Argument on sacred images? The iconoclastic movement wasn't it?" "correct, and then, what's the opinion of Dante Alighieri in the matter of the fight between the empire and the papacy?" Carmilla:"D... Dante? The one of... Sighing?" "no! That's... *notices Chelsea* oh, what's the matter?" Chelsea: Oh erm, I... I just wanted a word with Carmilla. If you're not busy... "oh, you mean lady Mircalla... Well she..." Mircalla:"oh, well, I'll take a little pause. just five minutes." follows Chelsea. Chelsea: *makes sure that no one is looking before glaring at the girl in such a manner that she'd be dead* What in the blue hell am I doing here? If you're trying to prove a point, than you'll realise I can be pretty damn stubborn when I put my foot down. Mircalla:"what?" in that same moment a maid comes "lady Mircalla, your father has requested your presence for a very important matter!" Mircalla:"oh, sorry! We'll talk later madame!" bows then follows the maid the scene changes, showing Mircalla in her father's study "Mircalla, we are going to have an important guest for a few weeks, I warn you, be good. He is an important dignitary from the republic of Venice." Mircalla:"sure... Why shouldn't I." "oh, also, there will be his young daughter... Maybe this can be of your interest." Mircalla:"oh, really!? Ehm, this, is... Wonderful!" apparently she has never had a friend before... she exits the room quietly, then runs away joyfully... is this girl really Carmilla? the scene changes Chelsea is in a group of people, it seems that all the inhabitants of the castle have gathered, Chelsea is among them, with a proper medieval clothing. a group of coaches approaches, Mircalla seems agitated Category:Roleplays